


Cry for love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an Omega and he comes under attack by a dangerous Alpha. This forces Hannibal to act and brings out feelings he thought buried forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry for love

Will Graham had followed the Alpha for days, and was close to apprehending him.  
He should have called for backup, but he was so close now.  
Jack would scold him for taking risks later.  
He could just see the angry Jack, and the concern on Beverly’s face. And Hannibal?  
The man was a mystery as ever.  
Will knew the Alpha had strong feelings for him, but also that he avoided facing them.  
His smooth mask rarely cracked to show the man beneath.  
Will knew he was the Chesapeake ripper, and that he would never turn him in.  
He had deliberately prevented Beverly from investigating that lead, claiming he had been wrong about his suspicions towards the doctor.  
Jack was easily persuaded, and had his grief over Bella to deal with.  
Will knew he had feelings for Hannibal too, but he wouldn’t act on them. How could he give his heart to a monster like that?  
Hannibal couldn’t love anyone, least of all him. If he couldn’t love someone as special and beautiful as Bedelia du Maurier how could he love Will?

*  
The killer had decimated families by killing fathers, so he had issues with authorities.  
Will approached the house where the man was staying, when he heard a voice saying: “Graham”, and he spun around to face Vance Smith with a gun pointed at him.

*  
“You are an Omega,” said Smith, after leading Will into his house. “I can smell you. Not so far from your heat. Only hours I think. “ He was right, and Will shivered.  
“Well lucky for you I have just what you need.” Will doubted that.

*  
Hannibal was in his office with a patient when he heard Will’s Omega cry. It was a loud, insistent noise and he knew he had to save Will. He made his excuses and left.  
He would not let anyone hurt the man he cared so deeply for. 

*  
Hannibal knocked the door down, and saw an ugly man with his hands all over his Will.  
“Let him go,” he said coldly.  
The man smiled. “Are you his Alpha? Have I hurt your property?”  
“You are not going to sully him with your impure hands,” said Hannibal and leapt at the man.  
He was smaller and slighter, and he had no chance. His grip on Will slackened, and Will broke free.  
He looked on as Hannibal started beating the man savagely.  
Vance Smith was down, helpless and Hannibal Lecter’s mask of courtesy had slipped off his face to reveal his true nature.  
“Don’t touch him again, or I’ll kill you, you lowly scum,” growled Hannibal and broke the man’s nose.  
Will felt afraid for the first time. He tried touching his friends shoulder, but was brusquely showed away. “Not now,” said the Alpha.  
“He’s down, he can’t hurt anyone,” said Will and held up his hands in surrender, the fear was radiating off him as well as his heat.  
“He hurt you..he would have violated you,” said Hannibal and kicked Smith in the balls.  
Hard.  
“Stop,” said Will. “You’ll kill him. You can’t kill people with witnesses.”  
Will was afraid Hannibal might hurt him.  
Hannibal stopped himself, seeming dazed. He looked at Will and saw him, fearful and yet so beautiful in his present state. Unhurt.  
“I had no idea..I haven’t been this angry since..”  
“I know. You are capable of violent acts, but they are controlled. Passion got away with you.”  
“Will..I’m..”  
Will nodded.  
“I have to go. He can’t hurt you now,” said Hannibal and looked at the bloody man and the broken door.  
He left Will alone to call Jack.

*  
Will knew Hannibal’s feelings ran deeper than he supposed, and that it had surprised even him.  
His own heat started to take hold. He had taken birth control and heat suppressants, and so he felt safe.  
He had to talk to Hannibal now.  
*  
He called on Hannibal after he had dealt with Smith and explained his injuries in a plausible way. Jack believed it was self-defense after attempted rape, and that Will could talk to a psychiatrist. His own would do.

*  
Will drove over to Hannibal and saw him wearing light blue pajamas as he opened the door.  
“We have to talk,” said Will.  
“About my..episode”  
“Among other things.”  
“Your heat is on. I can smell it on you.”  
“If it distracts you I can leave.”  
“No. It’s fine. Are you alright? “  
“I will be. Jack accepted my explanation about Smith and so will the court.”  
“I shouldn’t have left you like that.”  
“It’s fine. It made me see how deeply you do care for me.”  
“Ah, yes. That.”  
“I..feel the same way. I also know who you really are. I accept you.”  
“I thought you didn’t want a bond?”  
“Not with anyone but you.”  
“Would you?”  
“I would. There’s no one else for me.”  
“For me as well.”  
“We should do this now.”  
“He almost violated you.”  
“Almost. I chose to deal by moving on. “  
“That’s unorthodox of you.”  
“Yes. You taught me well.”  
“Shall we?”  
“Yes,” said Will. 

*  
“Tell me if I hurt you,” said Hannibal in his bed.  
“I will,” said Will. His heat was making him quiver with need.  
He sensed Hannibal’s eyes on him as he undressed.  
Hannibal kissed him softly, and soon he gave back all he got.  
“On your back,” said Hannibal and Will complied.  
He felt a slick finger inside and bucked against it.  
“That good?”  
“God, yes. Fuck me already.”  
“When you are ready,” said Hannibal, but his resolve was weakening when faced with his love naked and uninhibited before him.  
Will moved against him and all his longing made him weak.  
Hannibal removed his finger and lined himself up.  
Will moaned as Hannibal pushed his hard cock inside the heated depths.  
He started to move and Will trembled against him.  
“How do you feel?” Hannibal asked.  
“Great. I love it. You are so deep in me. Go deeper still, my love..“  
He did.  
“Bond with me,” said Will. “Right now.”  
“They will all know you belong to me,” said Hannibal and thrust inside Will’s slick hole.  
“Good. I want them to,” said Will and clenched around his lover’s cock.  
“Then I will,” said Hannibal and bit into his neck. Will felt pain and a sense of complete bliss that was inseparable from it.  
The knot filled him completely, and he felt his release form.  
He screamed with it, and felt his lover follow.  
They lay together for a long time, breathing shallow breaths. They started to blur into one being.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> 2/3rds through season 2, everything is the same except Will is an Omega and Hannibal is an Alpha. (Omegas have earned relative equality in society) BUT, at this point Hannibal considers Will as his equal, so although Will knows Hannibal has feelings toward him, he doesn't act on them or try to manipulate Will into a bond, because he knows Will has no interest in bonding with anyone. And Hannibal actually respects his wishes (shock shock!), because Will means that much to him. Will won't deny he feels something toward Hannibal too, but he's still juggling his position with Jack and he can't quite get over the whole serial killer thing. Plus, he highly doubts someone like Hannibal can actually love someone other than himself.
> 
> Well, one night, Will is caught off guard by a criminal Alpha he's been profiling and is minutes from being violated by said alpha when Hannibal bursts into the room in response to his omegan cry. 
> 
> Will has never once seen Hannibal lose his cool before, but he gets front row seats to the monster inside the man when Hannibal unleashes his fury onto this alpha. 
> 
> Growling things like 'How dare you' and 'Lowly alpha scum could never be worthy of him', while beating him to a bloody pulp. Will just barely stops Hannibal from killing him. When Hannibal snaps out of it, he's confused himself. He hasn't had an episode like that since he was a teenager. He puts the pieces of his mask back into place, but then smells Will's fear of him, which was *not* what he wanted at all ever again, and stumbles through an apology before making a brisk exit. 
> 
> Will learns that Hannibal's feelings for him run far deeper than he ever realized. He confronts him about it.


End file.
